


Collection of Memories

by Lamker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akuma, Character Study, Dgraymanweek, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Just taking down Akuma, My first try at this stuff, One Shot Collection, a bit of violence, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for the Dgraymanweek that happened. It's a total of 6 days, with different prompts and stories. I tried my best and kinda hoped for the best.





	1. Chasing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Dgraymanweek that happened.   
> Day 1: Voice of Darkness  
> Option B: Manga/Anime 2006 or Manga/Anime 2016
> 
> It's been a long time since I've done anything for D Gray-Man, so I'm a bit rusty. Sorry of this one is confusing, but I tried xD  
> I don't own anything - sorry for the grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy =

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident with Innocence has the Exorcists chasing voices and lights in the shadows. The only way to get out is to break it apart. But how do you do that, when you're stuck in a loop of cat and mouse?

 

"That should be the last of them," Allen called, slicing the Level 2 Akuma in half. His left eye scanned for any more enemies, but came up empty.

"Tch, more are probably on the way," Kanda muttered, putting Mugen back into its sheath.

"Yuu's right," Lavi dropped down with his Iron Hammer, shrinking it. "I saw about ten more on the way from the west."

"Then we better move to where Lenalee, Miranda and Krory are. Hopefully, they already have the Innocence and we can leave," Walker urged, not wanting to stay here any longer.

"You worry too much Allen," the redhead smiled. "I'm sure they're fine."

No sooner than he said that, the trio felt a massive wave of energy coming from down the hill, right where their three friends were.

"You sure about that?" the Japanese man narrowed his eyes as they already started running.

* * *

When they arrived, they were stunned to find a giant sphere of darkness and growing. "Lenalee! Miranda! Krory!" they called, looking around, while avoiding the darkness, but came up with nothing.

"They must've been sucked into that thing," Kanda muttered, narrowing his eyes on the sphere as it kept growing.

"You think it's Innocence?" Lavi looked at his two companions, feeling uneasy as he watched it spread.

"Possibly… But who knows what happens if you go in…" Allen frowned, not liking the idea of his friends being trapped in there.

But none of them really had a chance to answer that, as shadow like arms moved outwards from the sphere, towards them. Kanda unleashed Mugen to try and cut the shadow apart, but the blade did nothing against it, as the arm grabbed the Japanese man around the chest. Lavi had managed to toss down his Fire Seal, but it only managed to postpone the movement, as additional arms shot out and grabbed him by the shoulders. Allen jumped in the air to try and get some distance, but the shadows were quicker and took hold of his legs. All three of them struggled, but none managed to break free of the hold, as they were dragged into the darkness.

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" she called for the hundredth time, wandering around the pitch black space. She doesn't know how long it's been, only that she wanted out. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hands, and her Dark Boots was useless in here. Maybe it was this stray Innocence's interfering – but then why did it grab her, Miranda and Krory?

"What's that?" for a moment, she saw three small, dots of light ahead of herself, and felt hope spark in her soul, before it all got swallowed up by the shadows again.

"I need to find the others! Maybe try and contact the others outside," she had told herself and continued moving. Maybe by going that way, she might find a way out of here.

"Lenalee…" she paused, hearing someone softly call her name, and turned around. Only darkness was everywhere she could see. "Was I hearing it?"

"Lenalee… come to me…" there it was again and she recognized the voice.

"Brother?!" why was Komui here? **How** was he here? "Brother, where are you?!" she called and turned around, away from where she saw the three lights.

"Come and find me, Lenalee…"

* * *

"Miranda! Lenalee! Where are you?" he called into the dark, frowning and turning every which way to try and find his friends. "If you can hear me, say something!" he shouted, his worry getting to him. Last time he saw either of his companions, they were both being dragged into this ball of darkness.

"Now that I am here, I should be able to find them," he told himself, trying to listen for any answer he might have received. Nothing.

"If only I had been more careful! I should have seen this before it came!" he cursed at himself, eyes closed and teeth gritted. Who knows what has happened to them now. And what of the others, outside? Had they noticed? Are they even still alive?

"Maybe this is death…" he thought miserably, a humorless chuckle escaping him.

"Krory…" he spun around, hearing someone fall for him, and knew the voice instantly.

"Eliade?!" he called back, unsure what to believe. Was she here, in the darkness, or was he just imagining her again?

"My poor, poor Kory…" it came again and he could almost figure out from where.

"Eliade, where are you? Come out, I won't harm you!" he assured, looking lost around the void of blackness.

"Come and find me, my love… I'm waiting…"

* * *

"Oh, my head…" he muttered, sitting up and setting a hand on his head. It was pounding and he felt dizzy, but managed to get to his feet. "What happened?" when his eyes opened to the darkness, he froze for a moment. "What is this?!" he asked, turning around to try and find something or someone. "Lavi? Kanda!" he called, concerned for the two. The last thing he remembered, they were being dragged into this thing and now…

"Are they alright?" he asked, trying to adjust to the dark. His left eye hadn't reacted at all, so there couldn't be any Akuma here.

"Allen…" he took in a quick breath, not sure he heard right. He couldn't have…

"Allen, why are you all alone…?" it had asked him and he tried to block it out. This was a trick. It had to be. It had to…

"Come find me, and you won't be anymore…" but… it was Mana's voice. How… What was even happening? Maybe the answers lie with this 'voice of darkness'

"That's right, come," he had moved towards the voice, but was on guard, expecting anything to jump out and try to kill him.

* * *

"Ah man, what is this?" he grumbled, frowning as he couldn't see anything in the dark. To boot, even his Innocence wasn't working. Since the Fire Seal worked last time, he thought he could use it again. No dice it seems.

"Allen! Yuu!" he yelled, hearing only his echo in the shadows. "Where are they?" he moved again, looking around for anything. "…Where am I?" he mumbled, not liking how he couldn't see a thing here.

"Lavi…" his head snapped back as he heard the familiar voice.

"Old man?" he was confused – why was the Panda here?

"That's right… Come, come and find me…" there it went again, but he didn't really buy it.

"Why? What's going on?!" he tried, feeling anxious and worried.

"All your answers are here… If you only find me," he bit his lip and grunted, but ran off towards where he thought he heard the voice coming from. This was probably a trap or some sorts, but he didn't really have many options.

"Tch, what a bother," he frowned, walking in the darkness, searching. He had tried to cut apart the darkness a few times, but his Innocence just wouldn't activate. And now he was stranded here, trying to find some more people.

* * *

"Where could the Rabbit and Beansprout go?" he grumbled on, letting out an agitated sigh as he stopped. This was leading him nowhere but in circles. And just what was this anyway? Innocence, for sure, but, what was it doing?

"Yuu…" he paused his thoughts, ready to threaten a familiar redhead who constantly called him that, only to realize it wasn't the Bookman Junior.

"Come on Yuu, come find me…" he knew that voice – he wasn't sure where or why, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Can't be!" he spun, eyes wide, in the direction the voice came from.

"That's right… Come," it beckoned and without thinking, he rushed off. If this person was really here, alive, then that was really bad…

* * *

"Oh no, what do I do now? Where are the others? Should I stay here or should I look for them? What even happened?" she muttered to herself as she walked her arms close to her chest as she looked down on her wrist.

"Rime Record is still active, so they must be alive…" she added, feeling a small bit of relief come to her from that. "But, where?" she looked around worriedly again, and sighed. Suddenly, she felt something pass through her – her Innocence even reacted by protecting her – and she felt cold.

"Is – Is someone out there!" she called, voice shaky a bit. What was that? And why was her Innocence activated? It didn't feel like anything…

"What in the world…?" she glanced down at her weapon again, and saw it spiraling, trying to correct or fix multiple things at once. The others! But, what was going on?

"I need to find them."

* * *

"Brother!" Lenalee called, reaching out a hand towards the small dot of gray light. It had appeared not long after, but kept moving away quickly. She couldn't catch up. "Wait!" she yelled, tears almost in her eyes. She was so confused and lost right now.

That's when the light suddenly stopped, as if hearing her. She slowed down only a bit, wondering what had happened. Then the gray dot moved again, faster than before. She hesitated for a few seconds before rushing again, not wanting to lose the light.

* * *

"Eliade!" Krory shouted for her, but she always seemed to be too far away. As always. The red dot he managed to see in the darkness was fast moving, as if running away from him. But why do that? Why call for him, and then run?

"What is it you want?" he had to stop, had to catch his breath, and the red light seemed to slow down as well. It suddenly changed course and moved to the right, looking more like it was chasing something now. But, what?

* * *

"Mana, hold up!" Allen had been taking it slow, following the green light, but it was moving more and more quickly. He had been running after it, stopping only once to see where it went, before moving again. It was so fast, he was hardly keeping up. And where was it leading him? Why? All he knew was that he had to follow it to the end.

* * *

"Stop you Panda!" Lavi grumbled, trying to keep up with the blue light as it seemed to gain more and more speed the longer this went on. The old man hadn't said anything since he spotted the light and now it was running away? Just what was going on?

"This doesn't make any sense!" he groaned, slowing down a bit to gather his strength. And then he managed to see the light again, to the left, and moved after it.

* * *

"Alma!" Yuu yelled, eyes blazing as he ran after the yellow light, not even slowing down through the whole thing. It wasn't even that fast, as it stopped a few times, but then it'd gather up its strength and just rush onwards.

"I want to know who's messing with me right now," he narrowed his eyes on the light, increasing his speed and could see himself catching up.

* * *

"What… are those?" Miranda paused, looking at the five different colored dots of light just running all around. They didn't seem to be too far, but were moving quickly, as if chasing each other in a circle. She was so confused, but her Innocence told her to go towards the lights, to try and get close to at least one. She swallowed in fear, but moved none the less, albeit slowly. She didn't really know which one to try and get, but the closest one was red, so she'd head there.

* * *

"Is this ever going to end?" Allen asked, seeing the green light get further away again. He was growing tired, and hungry. Not sure how much longer he could even keep this up… And he's still not closer to finding any of his friends.

"What is the point of this?!" he yelled into the abyss, as if it would answer. This was Innocence, so there must be a way to break free of this… void. But how? And how would he get his friends out as well? There was so much going on right now…

* * *

She's had enough. It's been going on for too long, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Tears were already falling and she didn't care – she was angry now, not lost. Why was this happening? What was going on?! She needed to know. So, with a scream, she managed to activate her Black Boots and flew towards the gray light, pushing the wind aside. She had to know. She had to!

"STOP!" she yelled as she sped towards the light. It grew bigger and bigger, until it blinded her, but she pressed on. She had to. And then, just as she the light seemed to burn her eyes, she crashed into _someone_ , knocking them to the ground.

"Lenalee!" she needed a minute to register what was happening – what had happened – and when she did, she couldn't help but cry of joy.

"Allen!" she was sitting atop of him, while Walker himself looked up at her in confusion and shock. He too, needed a few seconds to try and wrap his mind around this. The darkness around them was now replaced with a light blue color, so they could finally see.

* * *

"What the-?!" Lavi stopped running as the blue light seemed to just… vanish. He stood there for a few seconds, just confused. What… what is going on? His heart was pounding and he was panting, but everything seemed to be numb to him. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to grow stronger, thicker, and breathing became hard. He dropped to his knees, trying to get air into his lungs, but it was so hard.

"What… the hell?" he collapsed forward, not really unconscious, just paralyzed. But if he stayed like this for too long, he will die.

* * *

"Eliade?" Krory slowed down, seeing the red dot had stopped. He was weary, but anxious as well, at least until the light started to flicker. It seemed to fade, slowly, growing dimmer all of a sudden. And that made him panic.

"What is going on?" he moved again, but it was hard seeing the flickering light in the darkness now. His heart was racing as his body seemed to grow heavy. That wasn't good. And the more he looked at the light, the weaker it grew. That was worse.

"Just, hold on!" he didn't even know why he called that, but it felt… right?

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Kanda growled and charged up his speed. The yellow light was slowing down, probably growing weaker, and it stopped not long ago. It was now or never. He was either going to catch up to it now, or this was all just some joke, a never ending loop of cat and mouse. Well, this cat was done playing.

"You're not getting away!" his yell seemed to echo in the shadows as he dashed forward, closing in on the light. He had to partially close his eyes to keep himself from going blind, but as he entered the light, he saw a figure inside.

"You?" Kanda asked, Mugen by the man's throat, who seemed scared and shocked to even find him here.

"Kanda!" Krory called, hands in the air to avoid getting his throat sliced open. He had not expected this at all, but was glad none the less. Even if he and the Japanese man didn't get along too well, they were still considered comrades. A new light formed, this one green with a mixture of yellow, turning almost pale.

* * *

"Agh!" Miranda gritted her teeth, clenching her Innocence close to her chest. It was spiraling, trying to fix something – someone – again. She looked down at it shakily, and saw that four out of five were a steady pace now. The last one…

"Lavi!" she panicked, worried for the redhead. The red light she's been following was growing weaker and weaker, to the point she could hardly see it anymore, despite being close to it. Was… was that-? It couldn't be…

"Oh no…" she gathered the rest of her strength and pushed through the pain, seeing how the light was growing smaller and fading.

"Faster… I need to- I need to go faster!" she yelled at herself and pressed on, jumping at the last bit, hand reaching out into the light.

"Don't go!" the tips of her fingers passed through, and for a second, everything seemed to stop, before the red light started pulsing. Like a heart.

"LAVI!" Lotto called, relief and concern mixed together as she saw the redhead on the ground, panting, and looking half dead.

"Mi…randa?" Bookman Jr. managed to turn his eye towards her, trying to smile, but couldn't. He was still weak, but the woman was glowing golden, and it seemed to ease his pain greatly. They were soon surrounded by a light – a golden-red one, almost orange.

* * *

"Allen, what's going on?" Lee asked, helping the boy stand up.

"I'm not sure…" he answered back. "But I'd say the Innocence is testing us."

"Testing us? How? And for what?" she was still confused and worried for her other friends.

"I don't know," he paused and looked at her with wide eyes. "Lenalee, did you hear someone's voice in here?"

"And then a light?" she added in, seeing where he was going. "You too?"

"It seems so… All of us probably had the same experience…"

"So, we were supposed to chase each other? Then, who were you chasing?"

"My light was green, and Mana spoke to me before…"

"Well, mine was gray – and it turned out to be you. I heard Komui though…"

They thought for a few seconds, just trying to understand what was happening, before Allen sighed and looked at her.

"We need to find the others."

"Agreed. And if the others are other lights… We just follow them?"

"That seems to be our only option right now," they were sure and gave each other a nod, before turning to the side. The light seemed to fade a bit, surrounding only their bodies now, and allowing them to see the dark void again.

"Last time I saw the green light, it was around… there!" Walker pointed to the left, and the two set of there.

* * *

"I see. You lost track of the others as well," Kanda sighed, arms crossed, as he and the Vampire explained their situations in short.

"I'm so sorry," Krory lowered his head, still feeling guilty about that.

"Nothing to do about it now but search for them," Yuu sighed and turned around. "Red light you say…" he mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "And you were yellow. Is there a pattern?"

"I'm really worried now. That red light started fading… Whoever it was is probably in trouble," Arystar stepped next to other man. Kanda then seemed to realize something, as he looked at his hand.

"You're sure Miranda was pulled in here?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes… Why?"

"Because our wounds haven't been brought back… Innocence doesn't seem to work in here. So, why is the Time Record still active?"

"What are you trying to say? That we're only imagining this?"

"I'm not sure, but it's clear Miranda can use hers. But, by what principle?" he thought back to Innocence, and how that would affect anything.

"Tch, this is annoying…" he grumbled and started to move, followed closely by the Vampire. Their light surrounded them as well, giving a view into the darkness.

* * *

"A-Are you any better?" Lotto asked, sitting next to the redhead, who was recovering.

"Yeah, a bit, thanks," Lavi managed a smile, focusing on his breathing first.

"Thank God," she let out a breath of relief, glad her friend was alright. "What is happening here, Lavi? Where are the others?"

"I'm not too sure," he answered, moving his shoulders a bit. "But I haven't seen anyone."

"I – I think I might have?" at his blinking eye, she continued: "Before - before I came here, I saw five lights, all running in a circle… And, you were red," she added, not sure how to explain what she saw.

"I was chasing someone…" he mumbled, recalling the blue light. "But it disappeared… After that, my body just seemed to shut down," it was only now that he noticed her Innocence and how it was still spinning.

"It's working?" he gasped, not sure if he was seeing right.

"Y-Yes. Has been since I came here… Why?"

"Mine doesn't!" he found new strength and managed to stand up. "Can you find the others?" he asked, perhaps a bit too energetic and lost his balance for a moment.

"If – If I tried, I'm sure," she got to on her legs as well, giving a nod. "Lavi, what is this?"

"I think we came across another Innocence with time," he looked at her weapon. "This place must be inside it, and it causes loops of those trapped. Like yours did. And one Time won't work on another one," he explained, giving her a grin. "You're the only one who can get us out of here, Miranda!"

* * *

"Allen, look!" Lenalee pointed out two dots of light ahead of them – one orange and the other a pale green.

"You think that could be the others?" Walker spotted them as well, and couldn't help the smile at the thought of finally finding his friends.

"It has to be!" they moved faster, and saw that the other two lights were coming at them as well. They'd be close enough to see each other soon!

And sure enough, the three lights met halfway, each one surrounding two of the Exorcists. They were all relieved to have found each other, even if Kanda acted like he didn't care, and tried to figure out what had happened. Lavi managed to explain, in a way.

"So, how do we get out?" Walker asked, looking from Miranda to Lavi.

"Well," the redhead mumbled, looking at the side.

"You have no idea," Yuu frowned, glancing at the Bookman.

"Hey, I'm trying here okay? This stuff is complicated!"

"We need to try harder. There's no telling how long this will last. Maybe it's even another loop!" Lee spoke up before those two could argue any more.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure there's more than enough time to figure it out," Allen added, putting his hands up.

"…Miranda?" Krory asked, glancing at the woman, and getting the others to look as well. She was looking down at her Innocence in wonder, but didn't seem present…

"…I know what I need to do…" Lotto whispered, and closed her eyes. The others panicked, seeing her deactivating her weapon.

"What are you doing? You'll doom us all!" but no one could stop her as the Time Record turned off. Suddenly, their different lights shimmered and faded, leaving them all in darkness once more.

They all tried to speak, yet no sound came. Tried to move, knowing someone was near them, yet their bodies didn't listen. Even breathing seemed to stop for a few seconds, as they all thought they were frozen in the shadows. And then…

* * *

A pure, white light seemed to appear out of nowhere, right in the middle of their makeshift circle. It was a form of a small girl, who looked up at Miranda. Finally, things seemed to move again, as they could breath, could move and could speak.

"W-What happened?"

"I'm so sorry," the little girl spoke, her voice echoing all around the darkness. From her, light seemed to spread, as it pushed away the dark void. "I was just trying to help… There were so many scary monsters outside…" she went on, hanging her head.

"You're… Innocence?" Kanda asked, looked beyond confused. How was this possible?

"I am," she turned to him, but her face was blank. "I hope you aren't mad at me…"

"…You said you were trying to help us? Bring us… here, to keep us safe from the monsters?" Allen asked, giving a smile.

"Mhm. I didn't want them to hurt you, since you all seem to be really nice. But I couldn't tell you anything, because something kept me away," she turned back to Lotto. "Her."

"Miranda's Innocence went directly against yours… That's why she couldn't be affected by what happened to the rest," Lavi mumbled in thought.

"But why were we chasing each other?" Krory spoke up, still confused.

"I heard you were all looking for each other, so I thought I'd help… But with the other Innocence in the way, I wasn't sure where everyone was, so I gave you all someone to follow – someone you cared for. And then, when you got together, I couldn't be there anymore. I didn't know who was chasing who though… That's why you almost died…" she turned to Lavi, lowering her head a bit. The redhead only gave her a grin.

"You helped us see and find each other?" Lenalee blinked, and smiled. "I guess we should thank you for that."

"Can you let us now? The monsters are gone," Walker added gently, bending over and closer to the kid.

"Are you sure?" she seemed worried and sad, looking up.

"We are. And don't worry! We'll take you with us home! You won't be lonely anymore!" he added with a smile, as the light grew stronger.

"Really? I won't be alone anymore?"

"No, you won't. And soon, you'll find a close friend who'll always be with you."

"Thank you!" her words echoed far and wide as the void finally started to vanish, with one last blinding light. And when it was over, the Exorcists found themselves in the forest. They all found their wounds were back, but declined when Miranda offered her Recovery.

* * *

"I think we've had enough time bending for one day," Lavi blurred out, blinking to adjust to the new light.

"And we have the Innocence," Kanda picked up the said item, holding it in his hand and feeling warmth coming off it.

"How long were we in there?" Lenalee asked, seeing the sun was still in the sky.

"Because of the loop, time hardly passed," Allen offered, sighing as he stretched his arms.

"Then it is best we get going," Krory suggested, before his nose picked something up.

"Look! The Exorcists! And they have the Innocence!" the Akuma have just arrived, standing atop the hill and looking down on the six people.

"Kill them!" the Exorcists sighed and prepared – five Level 2 Akuma. Just enough for them to let off some steam of recent events.


	2. No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just a little kid, lost and alone, until the old man came. It wasn't really hard for him to adapt - he's already gone his whole life without a name. What's a few fake ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day for the Dgraymanweek, yey xD  
> Day 2: Lonely Boy  
> Option A: Favorite Character (Lavi)

_**No name** _

He's been alone for a long time now... Can't really remember when it all started though. His parents didn't even want him – as far as he was told. Somehow, he found he didn't care. So, he ended up going from one family, to the other. Some were nice, kind and liked him. Others didn't even want to be bothered with him. But through it all, he tried his best to just, be there, and not be a burden. With a memory like his, he learned quickly to not repeat mistakes made before.

He didn't even really have a name. Some families would give him one – simple one that he wouldn't use until years later – but for the most part, he was just Boy. He learned to survive by observing, learning and adapting. His memory helped there as well. And for a bit, things seemed like they would be okay. And then, the old panda came…

"…Why do you look like a panda?" he had asked, looking up at the old man. He was a healer of sorts, coming to this village because he needed to see something. The Boy, in turn, couldn't help but be curious about the new comer. Hardly anyone comes around here anymore…

"I do not! Respect your elder, you brat," the old man frowned and looked down at the little redhead boy. He hadn't actually minded him until now, when he spoke up. And now he actually fully saw him.

The old man's expression seemed to soften ever so slightly, as he spotted the eye patch the little one wore. What sort of injure did he sustain? Was it beyond repair? Perhaps he could-

The old man stopped himself. Why should he care? This is just a little boy, who'll soon be lost and forgotten in history. Why should he-

"You seem really lonely," the redhead spoke again, giving a small smile to the man. It took the old man a moment to register what was said.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked, slightly curious as to what the child would say.

"Well, you don't have a name, like me!" the kid smiled, before going on. "And everyone seems to… ignore you. Or seem scared of you."

"And you aren't?"

"…Maybe a bit… You do look like a panda!"

"Why you little-!" the old man stopped himself as he saw the child laughing. He seemed too pure and innocent, and yet…

"You say you have no name?" he asked in the end, giving the boy a quick once-over.

"Well, I have a few names, but none of them are my real one…" the child sounded embarrassed as he scratched his neck.

"I see…" the old man gave a weak smile. Perhaps… perhaps this boy could be the one… He would take on a student again… Maybe.

"Tell me child, would you like to be a Bookman?"

"Bookman? What's that?"

"They are an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world," the boy's one eye grew wide and the old man wondered if he even understood what any of it meant.

"You will travel around the world, as my student, and learn many things," he added in short, as couldn't help the smile as the child seemed to scream in delight.

"I can leave with you?!" he seemed far too overjoyed. But then again, this life clearly isn't fit for one such as him…

"Indeed. However, I must warn you," the old man added, wanting to be sure. "This will be challenging and hard. You will have to leave behind your past."

"…I don't have anything to leave behind. I'm just," the child paused, as if thinking. "A lonely boy."

"…You may call me Bookman," the old man extended a hand, which the child took. He would do right this time… He would not fail as a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending children off to fight a war has always been wrong. Now, the kids fight off against monsters and demons to save the world from it's own destruction. And most of the people who know about that, can't do more, than hope they get home alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third day of Dgraymanweek  
> Day 3: Blood Crusade  
> Option B: Favorite Happy/Sad moment

_**Welcome home** _

Everyone was worried an anxious as they waited, waited for the damn thing to appear. Komui didn't even try to hide as he kept tapping his foot on the ground. And then, it came. In a blight white light, the Ark showed itself. They raised the signs 'Welcome Home!' and yelled as their brave soldiers came home.

Komui stood front and center, a large, goofy smile on his face with his hands outstretched, just waiting to welcome his little sister.

"Brother," Lenalee spoke, surprised. And then she hesitated. She missed him greatly, but it didn't feel right for her to be the first home. The others did so much more than her, worked far harder and almost died. They should-

And the she felt Allen and Lavi give her a gentle push forward. The two could see just how much she wanted to go there and just hug her brother, and weren't about to let he back away. She deserved this most out of all of them. The Black Order was more her family than anyone else's.

The first steps were shaky, they all saw it, and again, she hesitated, looking back at everyone. Tiedoll and Marie gave her nods, while Kanda just look looked to the side. She could tell he'd do the same though. Even Bookman gave her a smile as Miranda, Chaozii, Maosa and Kie all nodded for her to move on. If they were sure – and they clearly were – who was she to go against their wishes.

"Brother!" she called, smiling with eyes closed as she ran towards him, into his embrace and could hear the others cheering over.

"Welcome home, Lenalee," Komui gently said, hugging her tight.

"I'm back," she buried her face in his chest, so happy to finally be back here.

The others couldn't help but smile at the happy reunion. For a moment, everything seems so happy, as if they hadn't all almost died a few hours ago. They wished Krory could have seen this as well – he would probably be overjoyed to see so many people welcoming him. But, all good things must come to an end…

* * *

"Now, Miranda," Lenalee said, standing by the woman with an assuring smile.

"…" Lotto looked around, at all of the Exorcists with guilt. Lavi was being an idiot again, trying to get Allen to smile as best he could and Kanda was trying to get away from Marie's grip. The others just smiled, telling her that's it's okay. She can stop now.

"Everyone…" she couldn't help but cry. They were all so brave, so willing and she felt so happy being with them. "I understand…" she looked at her Innocence, letting the tears fall and hesitating. She didn't want to see her friends hurt, see them just fall down from all of their injures. But they did.

"Time Record… Deactivate," she spoke and the Innocence stopped. She the first to collapse; only hearing Lenalee call her name, before everyone else seemed to drop as well.

Before Lena could actually hit the ground, her brother took hold of her and didn't want to let go until the medical team rushed towards them. They've been standing by for this, and had prepared accordingly. But all of them were alive. Alive and home.

"That's all I need," Komui told himself as he watched the Exorcists being taken away.

This war, this blood crusade, this horror has been going on for so long, that he at times forgets what they're even fighting for. They're using children as soldiers! It's not right. It just isn't. But he can't do a damn thing about it. The best he can, is to try and be there, guiding them, making sure they get back alive as best he can.

"When this is over, will anyone still be left to remember?" he asked himself and let out a humorless chuckle. Of course – at least two will remember all that has happened here. It's their job. And that maybe gave him some slight, very slight calm. Their sacrifices, pain, suffering and battles won't be forgotten.

"Let us just pray something like this doesn't happen again…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were constantly annoying each other, even before Allen came along. To the normal person, they couldn't be more different. Yet if one is to look closely, they might not be so different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth day of Dgraymanweek  
> Day 4: By your side  
> Option A: Favorite Relationship (BROTP - Kanda and Lavi)

_**Not so different after all** _

"Remember you two – these people put their traditions over all else. Don't cause a major incident trying to fix the problem," Bookman instructed over the Golem Communication Line currently being held by Lavi.

"We get it, we get it," the redhead sighed, leaning on a wall as he held the device. "Don't blow a casket, you old panda."

"Why you little-!" before the old man could finish, the Bookman Junior turned off the Golem and sighed again, closing his eyes.

"I take it there's no good news?" Kanda spoke up from the armchair he was sitting in, inside the hotel.

"Not really… The Innocence is here, with the Kaniko Tribe, but they won't part with it easily."

"Figured as much."

There was a stretch of silence, before a woman walked up to them.

"Can I get either of you gentlemen anything?" she asked with a kind smile.

"No, thank you," Lavi answered lazily, even yawning, but gave a smile back anyway.

"…You're a really good actor, I'll give you that," the samurai said quietly, but was sure the redhead had heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi blinked back at him in surprise. "I'm just being me," he added, flashing another grin.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but I know what you really are," Kanda narrowed his eyes on the Bookman, who in turn only smirked.

"Do you now? I honestly doubt that."

* * *

It was their last stay in the hotel, so both of them headed off to bed early. After all, they would be trudging through all sorts of things in the morning to get the Innocence they wanted. Sadly, they'll have to get past the Kaniko Tribe – who happened to find it a while back and turned into a secret deity. Perfect…

Neither of them really slept peacefully, having their own demons to conquer, but Kanda was actually woken up from his. With Mugen already in hand, he was ready to slice down his opponent, only to find the room empty. And when his other senses came back to him, he could see Lavi tossing and muttering on his own bed. He would have passed it off as some stupid dream, had the redhead not suddenly shot up as well, clenching the bed sheet and panting heavily.

"Oi," he called lightly and it was enough to get the younger man to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"A-Ah, Yuu," Lavi said back, voice shaky, as he forced a smile on his face. "Did I wake ya?" he tried to play if off – that much was clear.

"No," Kanda answered with a frown and lay back down, turning his back to the redhead. "Now get to bed. I'm not dragging you around if you fall down."

"…Right, of course…" he could have sworn there was a humorless chuckle followed by that and tried to ignore anything that followed as best he could. Lavi was not someone you could get information out of easily – if he didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't.

* * *

By morning, both were ready to head off, after eating something. Bookman had called to inform them were exactly the Kaniko Tribe was, and the duo was on their way.

"So how are you gonna handle it?" Lavi started up a conversation as they walked. The Tribe was supposedly in a large forest, near a river, working on a ritual of sorts.

"I am going to take the Innocence and go home," Kanda shot back, not even turning to face the man.

"You really shouldn't," at that, the older man turned around and saw a grin on the redheads face as he walked up. "Those guys are fiercely protective of it now. Just taking it won't end well," he added, now passing the Japanese man. "Besides," Lavi stopped himself now, giving a grin which didn't seem to reach his eye. "Tradition can be hell to break."

"I thought tradition was the corpse of wisdom?" Kanda wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like the way Lavi talked, or seemed to express himself there.

"Hehe, that's one way of looking at it," the redhead chuckled, but the grin remained. If anything, his one good eye seemed to grow more empty.

"…And what do you suggest then?" Lavi turned his back to the man and continued walking, but answered none the less.

"I don't really know. Haven't thought about it," Bookman Jr. shrugged and before he could actually take more steps, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you chosen for this mission?" Kanda's hand was firm and his voice cold, but Lavi turned towards him with another smile.

"'Cause someone needed to come along. The Chief didn't want to send you alone."

"…" the samurai didn't buy it, but he knew he wouldn't get a proper answer. Not from this person. Not here and not now.

"We should get moving. Who knows when the Tribe will move again," with that, the redhead walked on as Kanda's grip fell off.

"Tch, why the hell do I care…" he mumbled, not sure why he even bothered. But somehow, he couldn't just… let this go. He hardly knew anything about Lavi, while the boy himself seemed to know everything.

"… _Is it because he reminds me of him…_ " he thought, looking at the raising sun and recalling a familiar, smiling face of a kid he called brother.

* * *

The rest of the walk was silent, with Lavi leading the way, and Kanda keeping his distance. It didn't bother the redhead – never really has.

" _He sure is persistent,_ " he thought, wondering how much the Japanese man actually knew. Couldn't be much, that's for sure.

" _But he's like the rest,_ " his smile dropped and he turned his attention to the sky. " _Eventually, he'll die and become history… Like everyone else…_ " the Bookman Jr. never really got along with Kanda. Although he knew about the man's past – some of it anyway – he never imagined a person ending up like that could live this long. Detached and never really showing how he really feels or even caring about anyone. Living like that, it was probably for the best. Much like he himself had to be as a Bookman…

* * *

"This must be the place then?" Kanda asked, seeing about twenty people around a campfire, dancing, chanting and bowing to a green-glowing item in the middle.

"Seems so, yeah," Lavi said, sitting on his heels, enough away to not reveal himself. "And it looks like they're armed," he added, spotting the wooden and rock weapons lying all over the place.

"None of them can match up to Mugen," the samurai challenged, pulling the blade out with his thumb just a few centimeters.

"That's true, but do you really want to spill blood during a ritual?" the redhead asked, a knowing look in his eye.

"So what? This isn't even a real ritual – it's Innocence. The fools don't even know what they have."

"Ah, but it is Innocence! And it's known for making strange things happen!" Lavi pointed out with a smirk. "But then, don't take my word for it. Try it yourself."

"Damn you," Kanda grumbled and returned Mugen back to its sheath. "You're never this considered when anyone else is around," the Jr. didn't answer, but again his grin didn't get to his eyes.

"Then how are we-?" before the older man could ask, an explosion was heard, followed by sheiks and yells of the Tribe people.

"Akuma!" the two Exorcists called, brandishing their weapons. There were about fifteen of them, about half Level 2 already.

* * *

Kanda let out a yell and rushed forwards, swinging his blade at the nearest enemy and slicing them in half. Lavi was about to jump in as well, when he spotted the Kaniko trying to fend off one of the monsters. With slight hesitation, he changed his direction to there, swinging his Iron Hammer at the Akuma and sending it flying.

"So much for avoiding an incident… The old panda won't let me hear the end of this," he muttered, landing neatly next to the three Humans, who looked at him with wide eyes. Two were young males, while the third was a female – possibly their wife or something. He frowned, and didn't move, not knowing how they'd react.

"Die!" an Akuma jumped out from the forest, firing its weapons and the redhead had just enough time to enlarge his weapon to block the attacks.

"Run!" he called to the trio, hoping they'd understand. The rest were already getting away, and while some made a grab for the Innocence, the Akuma kept them away.

"Yuu! They're gonna get the Innocence!" he yelled, pressing down the hammer and holding the Level 2 still.

* * *

Kanda spun around, slicing apart three Level 1s when he heard the Bookman's call. He quickly spotted what he had to, and rushed that way. But just before he could take down the stealing monster, five more jumped in his way.

"You're not getting past!" a dragon like one let out a breath of fire.

"Die where you stand!" the hedgehog looking one rolled towards him with spikes poking out of his back.

Before the samurai could react or try to block, someone jumped in front of it, followed by a large hammer coming from the side.

"Sorry 'bout this, but we need to get that Innocence!" Lavi called as he brought his weapon from the side, right towards the samurai. Kanda himself had just enough time to react to the sudden attack to raise Mugen and lessen the impact, but it still sent him flying towards the Akuma which stole the Innocence.

"Damn you!" he cursed, wincing in pain, but focused on the task at hand. There was no way the Bookman could handle all that's left by himself. " _He's going to die,_ " the sudden thought brought back a few memories when Alma had saved him, letting him get away, by giving up his own life.

* * *

"Hahah! It's just one now!" the dragon monster laughed as Lavi blocked attack after attack with his hammer.

" _Tch, what was I thinking?_ " the Bookman Jr. thought as he tried to hold his weapon steady under all the attacks. " _I shouldn't have gotten involved so much… The point was to study these Tribe people – see if they know any more about Innocence,_ " the old panda's words came back to him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

" _And now I'm gonna die… Way to go me…_ "

"Pour it on! He can't take much more!" an Akuma resembling a wolf kept clawing against the weapon, hoping to break it or send it flying.

" **Fire Stamp: Configuration of Ash!** " the redhead yelled, slamming the weapon on the ground and creating torrent of flames in the form of a snake, sending it after the Akuma.

The monsters screamed as the fire burned them, but not all. About six of the ten left avoided it, and quickly converged back on the Exorcist.

"You're wide open!" the hedgehog one screamed as it rolled towards the now exposed Human, with the others following quickly behind.

"Damn it!" Lavi cursed and tried to swing the Iron Hammer and save himself, but was too slow. He won't make it. For a moment, the world seemed to slow down as he felt his body numb. Seems like he'll be becoming history before anyone else.

* * *

" **First Illusion: Netherworld Creatures!** " someone called and suddenly, a swarm of creatures appeared, ripping into the Akuma and tearing them apart.

"Yuu?" the Bookman blinked, not believing his eye as the Japanese man stood behind him, eyes narrow and Mugen glowing.

"I don't like getting saved. And I hate owing someone even more," Kanda answered the unasked question, watching as his monsters devoured the Akuma. "We're even now," he looked down at the redhead, who seemed too shocked to even speak.

"The Innocence? Did you get it?" was what the younger man asked, getting to his feet.

"No," was the simple and bland answer.

"Then why did you come back?" it seemed Lavi was really confused.

"…Who else will tell our story, our struggle, our mistakes, if not you?" was the answer and the two looked at each other with almost no emotion, yet their eyes betrayed all of it.

"…Guess we're not all that different…" the redhead closed his eye, before giving the first real smile Kanda had seen in a long time.

"Guess not," he himself couldn't help but give a small one in return, nodding his head. "So how about we finish up here and head home."

"Home…" they turned to the remaining enemies, standing side-by-side. "It sure is starting to feel like that, yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had asked that a few of people, especially those who had a vision, or their own view on the world. She didn't really expect answers, but she saw they all thought about it. Saw how they slowly realized something. And it was always a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd the fifth day for the Dgraymanweek  
> Day 5: Message  
> Option B: Favorite Quote

_**How you see the world** _

The first one she had asked, was her brother. She had returned from a mission, bandaged up and checked out. But her eyes were empty, as she kept shaking from what happened.

"Lenalee…" Komui had called softly, offering her a mug of tea. "Are you feeling better?"

"…I don't know…" she answered, accepting the mug. It was her first time experiencing… death, on the battle field. And it made her feel hollow, powerless and weak.

Komui, in turn, hated seeing her like that. It made him feel guilty and a horrible older brother for not being able to protect her from such things. It was so, so wrong, for a child to have to go through this…

"Brother," her call was soft, almost scared, as she looked up at him with big, round eyes, already glassed over by liquid. "When you close your eyes… and look at the world… what do you see?"

He looked at her with shock and even a hint of fear, before taking a steady breath and giving her a warm smile. A moment later, he closed his eyes, and spoke: "I see my little sister, safe and sound with me."

She needed a moment, before giving a sad smile and embracing her brother, letting the tears fall freely. He hugged her back tightly, feeling his own eyes sting from the tears as he held on for as long as he could.

"It's going to be alright, Lenalee…" he had told her, gently rubbing her back. "And that is a very good question… A lot of people have different views," he thought that, maybe something like ideas or science would get them both through this.

"There are probably as many different answers as there are people…"

* * *

Kanda was another person who was targeted by that. It was one of those days, when Lvellie came to Headquarters and she just couldn't stand being near him. So, she went out and found the one person who that man would never come near.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Kanda asked, meditating, as she sat down next to him.

"No, I'm free for the next few days," she answered, trying to mimic his pose, but couldn't really get it so she settled for pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Then why are you here?" the man still had eyes closed as he spoke.

"…I just, thought, I could…" she mumbled, lowering her gaze and he finally looked at her.

"You don't like him," he stated bluntly, only glancing at her from the side.

"Does anyone…" she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"…" the man sighed and stood up, stretching his arms. "Come," he only said and the girl looked up at him at confusion. "Get it off your mind," he took a pose, one hand outstretched and the other behind his back.

"You want me to fight you?" she got to her feet, still a bit confused.

"I do," was the answer and she gave him a smile.

"Okay!"

The whole thing didn't last very long. Lenalee was still young and didn't have as much endurance as the samurai, but she did manage to get a few good punches in.

"Hey… Kanda," she spoke through her panting, doubled over, yet smiling. "When… you close your eyes… and look at the world…" she straightened, giving him the warmest smile he's seen the whole day. "What do you see?"

Yuu actually paused, snapping his head towards her with wide eyes. What does he see…? He sees the lab, where he was being experimented one. Sees Alma, coated in blood after he killed so many scientists. He sees the horror of the Order and clenches his fists. And for a fleeting moment, he catches glimpse of him and Alma smiling…

"Nothing," was his blatant answer, as he turned his back to the girl. "You should head back. Lvellie is probably gone now," he added, already leaving the training grounds.

"…Thank you," Lena whispered when he was gone. She knew his answer was a lie – she could see it on his face. And it made her see that, despite how he acted, Kanda was a very kind and thoughtful person.

* * *

Someone else who received that question was Lavi. The two were sent off on a mission together, somewhere in Switzerland, where Innocence was supposedly spotted. The Bookman Jr. had only recently joined the order, so he was still a bit new, but Lenalee found him very welcoming and kind. However, she could never shake off the feeling that, something was wrong…

"Oi, Lena, you okay?" he called after she stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" she looked at him with mild confusion, having been lost in thought.

"C'mon let's go. If we don't find the Innocence soon, the Akuma will beat us to it," he smiled and she saw that it was an empty grin.

"Lavi," she said and he blinked, coming closer.

"Something wrong?"

"…When you close your eyes, and look at the world, what do you see?" she asked, looking into his one good eye to try and figure out what was real and what not.

"Huh," he let out, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess I see continents, cities, nature and people? Why do you ask?" he looked at her.

"…It's nothing, just, trying to pass the time," she waved it off, giving a weak smile as she walked past him. "C'mon, we should get going."

The redhead looked after her for a few seconds, expression growing cold as he even frowned. That wasn't something to 'pass the time' – she wanted to see who he really was. Too bad he was too good at hiding it.

It was later, when they finally found the Innocence, that the Akuma showed up. It was the villagers nearby – the ones who had given them food and shelter. And she was frozen for a moment. But Lavi, he didn't even hesitate. Before she even knew what had happened, there was a giant fire snake burning through the Akuma. Lenalee could see the way Lavi acted – he seemed too careful, too precise and too knowledgeable of how to do this, than someone who had only recently joined. And how could he have known?

"You should be more careful," his voice was cold and harsh only for a moment, before he sighed and seemed to get his happy-go-lucky attitude back. "That was really close!"

"…Thanks," she had said, still trying to focus on the task again.

"Say, Lavi," she called when she collected the Innocence. "What do you really see, when you look at the world with closed eyes?" she turned to him, and saw he was again shocked.

"…" he looked away and she could see anger and hate in his good eye. What he saw? War, blood and destruction. He saw how dumb, greedy and pathetic people were. How they were bound to destroy everyone and everything – especially themselves.

"I already watch the world with one eye closed – it's pretty dark," he answered, not facing her, before turning away. She got her answer and couldn't help the ping of pain and guilt washing over her.

"There's light as well, you know…" she had called, but wasn't sure if he heard.

* * *

Even Miranda wasn't spared being asked that. The woman had just gotten her Innocence worked on and Lenalee offered to show her around. Arriving at the place where they would be staying, Lotto had mumbled something along the lines of 'How my world has changed.'

Lena, being who she is, couldn't miss the opportunity to ask her favorite question.

"What do you see of the world when you close your eyes?"

"Huh?" Miranda hadn't expected to be heard and was taken aback by the question.

"What is most important to you? Everyone has something they think the world of. I want to know what yours is," she elaborated, giving her a smile.

"Oh…" the woman fidgeted, glancing from herself to the girl. "I'm not sure… The grandfather clock was a big part of it. The town as well, despite what happened… And now, you and everyone in the Order."

"That's good to hear," Lena admitted, happy to find someone who seemed to share her view on the world. "I hope you enjoy it here, Miranda. I really do."

"I'm sure I will, Lenalee. After all, this is my life now. No matter how it may seem, I'll always be grateful for what you and Allen did for me. You saved me. That meant the world to me," Lotto gave back a smile of her own.

* * *

Krory was asked that soon after he joined the Order. He and Lenalee were just having a meal together and she had asked him why he joined.

"It was mostly because, I wished to leave my old life," he had spoken, not sounding too sure of himself. "Allen and Lavi showed me that things can change. That nothing is set in stone…" he added, looking up at her. "I wish to change the world as well."

"…What do you see when you close your eyes, and look at the world?" it had become a habit to ask people that, so she would take any chance she could.

"What… do I see?" he blinked, furrowing his brow. "…I guess it would be the castle, where I grew up… The Black Order and the people here…" he answered after thinking for a bit.

"Do you still feel lonely? Because of the castle?"

"…Not as much as I thought I would. Since I joined, everyone has been very kind to me," he stopped, recalling how Kanda had shrugged him off. "Almost everyone."

"Don't worry Krory. You're a very nice person yourself and I'm sure people will see you for who you really are."

"Thank you, Lenalee. I hope to soon see more of the world – and expand my own."


	6. We fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them was prepared for the monster which came. None of them could really take it on. But together, they managed - somehow, some way. They fought it, through everything, even if it meant their death. And in the end, that is what saved their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth and last day of the Dgraymanweek  
> Day 6: Song of the Ark  
> Option B: Favorite Battle

The Level 4 was a complete and utter monster. None of them denied that, none of them could. Not after what it did. It was the first of its kind, the only one, and it damn nearly killed every single person in Headquarters. They all knew it, and yet… and yet…

And yet they fought. In their own ways, they fought.

Lenalee, who risked dying just by synchronizing with Innocence, who gave up trying to run away, who hated God and Innocence so much… She went and fought against that monster.

Lavi, who had his Innocence broken, was useless without it, he who was supposed merely observe history, never interfere… He went and fought.

Kanda, who was without his Innocence, and even if he couldn’t really die, he put up with all the pain, he who hated the Order for all it did… He went up against it.

Allen, who had seen its power, its soul first hand, who knew just what it could do, couldn’t let it be, he wanted to save it… He joined the fight as well.

Kanda managed to grab the stack of swords, carried by a few finders. They’d do those idiots no good, but in his hands, they may do something…

“Tch,” he let out, having just slashed at the Level 4, getting it to back away, but the sword crumbled from the impact. So much for that idea…

* * *

Lavi had run out of the infirmary and went after Lenalee. He just wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he finds her. How is he supposed to fight against a Level 4?

“…Ah well, better than nothing,” he saw an abandoned pole near the ground and grabbed it. Probably wouldn’t do much, but it made him feel better.

* * *

The Level 4 had made it down, to Hevlaska. It was now or never really. But Lenalee needed more time. Kanda and Lavi had met up, the latter worried for their safety. The damn Akuma had its eyes set on Komui and Komui alone. Damn it.

Neither of the two Exorcists really knew what they were doing, or trying to accomplish, when they stepped in front of the Chief. One had a katana which was useless even in his hands and the other held a pole which wouldn’t do shit against it. But still, they stood.

“You can just hang back, you know,” Yuu had said, knowing this was a hopeless battle, but he at least could recover from his wounds. The redhead wasn’t as fortunate…

“Nice joke,” Lavi managed a nervous smile, still not sure **why** he was even here. But since he was, he wasn’t about to give up.

“Nice joke!” the Level 4 repeated, giving a terrifying smile as it prepared to attack.

* * *

“Now, Hevlaska, put the Innocence into her body!” Lvellie had pushed her to the ground, demanding the oldest Exorcists to _probably kill_ the young girl. Lena, at that moment, was mostly just worried about her brother – was he okay? Is he alive?

As Hevlaska reached for her, she wasn’t afraid like she thought. She calmed down, and even smiled back.

“I’m okay… I’ll do everything I can.”

“Forgive me, Komui,” Hevlaska had whispered, knowing would likely destroy the chief.

 

And then the Akuma shot Hevlaska, interrupting the synchronization. Kanda in its grasp, it didn’t even break a sweat. It’s no wander – what could he or the redhead have done, to try and hold of such a monster?

It seemed hopeless… Lavi and Kanda were down, Lenalee was too far away from her Innocence, everything was blurring… And then the Level 4 came, stepping on her head. It was useless, she knew, but still, she pushed on.

“ _Please… Oh God I hate so much, please… Give me power… For the first time in my life, I desperately want Innocence…_ ”

She wasn’t going to make. The Akuma was right there and she was all alone. She was going to die…

And then **he** came. Literally dropped down from the Heavens to save the day… Again.

* * *

Allen fought against it, but he was so, so tired… He couldn’t even control his body anymore. The wounds were too much. His Innocence was moving him of its own free will. All he knew was that he was moving, and by doing that, he was helping _someone_ …

* * *

Lavi and Kanda found Komui then, after they managed to get to their feet… And as you’d expect, he was worried as hell. Damn idiot… Then again, weren’t they all idiots, them especially for what they were trying to do?

“She lives on for your sake…” Lavi was weak, tired and beaten. And still confused – why did he come? He was only supposed to observe this thing, not risk his life fighting it… Yet Lena… He felt that, if she could fight on, so should he. He – Lavi – owed all of them that much.

“You get it, don’t you? Go to her side… You’re her brother, aren’t you?” he knew Lenalee shouldn’t be, and didn’t want to be, alone for this. She needed her big brother…

“What should I do? I have no idea?” Komui was torn right now – his little sister might die because she wants to save the world, and he can’t do more than watch?

“What the hell are you going on about?” Kanda’s had it. “Move your ass, Mr. Sister Complex! I’m tired of listening to you people!” he kicked the chief, annoyed more than he should be. If the girl can be so damn brave, why the hell can’t her stupid ass brother be as well? Stupid!

“Why’d you join the Order to begin with, jackass?” he knew damn well it was for her – so why did the stupid ass brother forget that all of sudden?

* * *

“I’m tired of all this grieving…” she said quietly, reaching for the green light. She didn’t pay attention as Allen battled, but she knew this was her only chance…

“ _Because brother and everyone else came for me… That’s enough for me to fight in this nightmarish world…_ Innocence… If you can take my feelings, and convert them to power to protect everyone, then I will follow you… I’ll follow you until the end of time… But, in the end you must… You must promise me to return to my brother’s side,” she saw Komui walking towards her, fear, worry, horror, guilt and so many more emotions on his face, and she could only smile, when the Innocence melted.

“I’ll be back, brother!” and she drank it.

Seconds after that, she felt pain. So much pain. Her whole body was on fire and her ankles – God, they started _sprouting out blood._ Did she fail? Was she going to die? Everything hurt, hurt so much…

* * *

And Allen – Allen was almost dead as well. But he still held on, barely, giving her time. Making sure the Akuma kept its attention on him. He couldn’t stand much more of this. He was too weak, too tired, too wounded. The last attack came and he was _just_ holding on with his sword. He wasn’t going to make it – it was pushing him back. Too strong. It was too strong. He won’t take if by himself, so he’ll d-

Suddenly, two pairs of hands shot up next to his, holding the swords steady. He could feel two bodies by his own, tired and wounded themselves.

“Stay strong!” Kanda yelled.

“You’re all we’ve got!” Lavi told.

Allen got a new fire in him. If they were fighting, without weapons, helping him – then he really couldn’t give up. Not yet. Not while there’s still hope. Lenalee… It’s all on her.

They broke the attack, but Allen was hurt too much. He dropped to his knees, panting. So tired…

And then that stupid redhead – who wasn’t even supposed to be fighting! – **jumped** on the Level 4, wrapping his body around it. Kanda was right behind, trying to stab it, before holding the Monster down himself. He might hate the Order for all it did, but he wasn’t about to let this monster win and kill the only few people he might call ‘friends’.

Allen ignored all his injuries – those two were still fighting – and came at the Akuma as well, trying with his own sword to stop it, but the Level 4 grabbed hold and blocked his attack. Useless – they weren’t good enough to take care of it. In a single motion, it sent all three of them flying.

* * *

The blood started glowing, until it formed a statue of an Angel. It reached down, bowing to Lenalee, who weakly touched it.

“Innocence… Have you acknowledged my resolve?” it looked pretty and was smooth to the touch… Almost mesmerizing. As she spoke that, the statue bent to her legs, wrapping around them, and entering her body.

“Activate,” she said with her final resolve. The bright light that followed was proof of her choice – she’d fight. Fight for her friends, her family. They bought her all the time they could and now she was ready. She could save them. She knew it.


	7. The Coffee Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve all pretty much of had from the chief. He was getting more and more annoying by the day, and they could have sworn he was setting them up with the most ridiculous things, ranging from Kanda having needed to participate in a play, to Allen looking for a frog in a swamp. Suffice to say, they’ve had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Walking out  
> Free day: Fun, humor, crack fic.

**The Coffee Incident**

At the moment, four of the most active exorcists were in the dining hall, just trying to get past the day. Lenalee, despite her brother's wishes, still went off to missions, and came back tired, with her feet killing her. That's why she walked around in soft, fluffy slippers for now. Lavi's head just slipped into his eggs, but he didn't really care. Between all the missions and the records Bookman wanted him to memorize, he didn't even know which day it was. Kanda tried very, very hard not to show it, and since many didn't dare bother him, not many noticed. But if you look close enough for more than three seconds, you can see his eyes closed with his head lowered, occasionally even letting out a soft intake of breath. Allen thought that, eating would help him get his energy back. But as it stands, it only served to fill up for his basic needs, including his senses. So, when he ate up, he'd suddenly drop dead into whatever he was eating, snoring loudly.

The Finders pitied them, but dared not say it. They just cringed every time they heard a smack as either Lavi or Allen fell face first into their meal. They wanted to help, as Lenalee seemed far too shaky when she walked and needed a wall to steady herself. They didn't really care about Kanda, expect to keep out of his way more than usual, since now he almost always had Mugen out when he walked.

The other Exorcists were confused and worried, but weren't sure what to do. Miranda had offered her Time Recovery, but they all pointed out that it was only temporary and wouldn't do much. Marie offered to take part of their missions off, but Yuu grumbled that Tiedoll would probably be annoying him here too much. Krory tried to tag along one time, and came back on Lavi's back, asleep and hungry as hell.

In the end, the four found there was only one way they were all going to get some proper rest and recuperation – take care of the mastermind behind all of this.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Allen mumbled, head resting on the table. The four had picked out the one in the furthest corner to figure out their plan.

"I'll slice his damn arms off," Kanda already had a grip on his Innocence as his eyes twitched when he spoke.

"Oi Yuu, that's a bad idea, even for you…" Lavi had his head against the wall, not even sounding like his usual teasing self.

"Why you-!" the samurai was about to slice the Jr. to shredders, but found he didn't even have the energy to move.

"That's you," the redhead muttered back, letting out a yawn.

"Enough," Lenalee glared at both of them. She's starting to get a headache and this pointless fighting isn't helping her. "I know we're all tired, but please, try not to kill each other just yet," she added with a sigh, rubbing her temples.

"So, what do we do?" Walker mumbled again, managing to prop his chin on his palm.

"He should know what it's like, to, ya know, work so much and be tired," Lavi grumbled, his head dipping a few times as he spoke.

"But he doesn't work at all. Or hardly," Yuu pointed out, part of his annoyance gone now.

"So we make him," Walker yawned and leaned back in the chair. "The Science Department would probably help us with that."

"And I think I know how to make sure he knows how we feel," Lee's eyes seemed to spark in mischief that none of them had seen before.

 _"…Scary…"_ they thought, imagining her laughing like a maniac.

* * *

The plan they came up with was… less than perfect – at least to the boys. The girl actually knew how much this would cause problems for everyone. The Science Department had, as they expected, been more than willing to help. Seems Komui wasn't only pushing the Exorcists to their limit. After making sure some preparations were complete, Reever stepped up and offered to do the first stage – get the Chief to actually work.

"But Reeeeveerrr! This is so much work!" Komui whined, looking at the stack of papers set on his desk. He actually had to stand up to see over them at the blonde.

"I don't care," the man grumbled back. "You've been a slave driver for the past two weeks – it's time you do something to."

"No fair! No fair!"

"If you don't, I'll tell Lenalee."

"No! No, don't! She'll start telling me it's too wrong and that I need to let up!"

"Then get to work."

As Reever left the office, he passed the four Exorcists and gave them thumbs up. They all gave a smile; some more wicked than the others, as they prepared for stage two.

* * *

Everyone knew Komui needed coffee to function for any sort of work. So, when the lack of the beverage came, he called for more.

"Sorry, but Lenalee is still recovering from her last missions," since it was his sister, the brother let it slide, but still, he wanted coffee.

"Jeryy said they ran out last night," Johnny told him, bringing in another stack of papers. "He isn't sure when the next batch will come.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry chief, but it looks like you'll have to work without it," the boy gave an innocent shrug and left the office with the crying man.

"Not fair!"

Jeryy was actually a great help as well. He lied, saying there wasn't much left, but before that, he made a special new desert for everyone coming to the cafeteria that day. It included coffee, so everyone was a bit more hyper than usual. And a bit of what was left was brought to the Science department – poor bastards were still being overworked.

* * *

"How long do you think he'll last?" Allen asked, eating the rice.

"Probably an hour – two tops," Levi couldn't help but grin as he finished up his eggs.

"Che, he'll drop dead before then," Kanda grumbled, setting his chopsticks down.

"Come on you guys," Lenalee smiled, sipping the tea. "He'll start crying as soon as he hears."

The four had actually managed to get some rest – mainly due to the fact Komui was apparently too busy to send them off.

"So, who should go check first?" at that, all four of them looked at each other and in a second, three of them called "Not it!"

"Looks like it's you, Yuu!"

"What?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"You need to go check first – it's how the game works, Bakanda."

"Damn you, Beansprout!"

"Now, now, kids, play nice."

"Shut it you stupid rabbit."

"Just go on already, Kanda. I'll go next, then Lavi, then Allen."

"Che, fine, whatever."

* * *

"Oi, Sister Complex!" Kanda kicked the door open, annoyed more than anything, as papers went flying from the force of his kick. He saw the whole office was littered with them, more than usual, and there were stacks upon stacks on the table. But the man who was supposed to work here was missing.

The samurai narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward, wondering where the idiot could have gone. He had this strange feeling that someone was watching him, like a predator who had just found some fresh prey.

"Stop messing around," he grumbled and unsheathed Mugen, slicing it through the air and tearing up some of the nearby papers. "Where are you?"

"Kanda~" the call was sweet, almost… loving? The Exorcist spun around in surprise, only to have something jump on him, knocking him to the ground. Yuu could only let out a yell as he crashed down, the figure right atop of him, holding him fast and hard.

"D-Damn you!" the samurai kicked and swung his blade, but the attacker only jumped away, as the lights flickered and turned off.

"Che," Kanda let out, gripping his blade and ready for another attack. This was not going to end well…

* * *

"Where do you think Yuu is?" Lavi mused, hands behind his head, as he, Allen and Lenalee finished up their meal. It's been almost half an hour since Kanda left.

"Probably stormed off after checking on him," Walker shrugged, letting out a yawn.

"We should probably go check on him, just in case," Lee offered, not sure why, but she had a really bad feeling about this…

* * *

When they arrived at the office, they were met with darkness, yells, grunts of pain and many, many curses. They even swore they heard someone laughing. Lavi quickly found the switch and turned it on, revealing the whole place to be a complete mess of ruined books, tattered papers and even drops of blood?

"Kanda?!" the samurai was leaning on his Innocence, panting and wounded, even if the scratches were starting to heal.

"Che, watch out!" Yuu managed to call, before a sweet humming sound was heard. "Damn, he's back!" in a moment, the lights turned off again, someone screamed very loudly, Allen activated his Innocence and grabbed Kanda, Lenalee kicked open the door with her Dark Boots and Lavi swung his Iron Hammer in an attempt to hit whatever was there.

* * *

It was only later revealed that, that was, in fact, Komui. The Science Department had already suffered from him, hence why no one was able to warn Kanda about it. As it turns out, keeping Komui away from coffee when he has to work is… not a good idea. The biggest problem however, was getting him to calm down. Reever had tried to offer a tray of coffee in peace, but ended up running and screaming out of the office room while books went flying after him. That left only one option – as the four of them started this mess, they had to finish it. Kanda refused to go back, no matter what anyone said, so it was up to Lenalee to try and get her brother to see sense. Surely he'd listen to his sister?

* * *

"You can do it, Lenalee!"

"Yeah, we believe in you!"

"Just get him out of there."

The three boys had walked with her up to the office, but didn't want to go in, so they offered to cheer her on from outside.

"Relax you guys, I'm sure it'll be fine," she assured them and took a deep breath before entering the office.

Immediately, she turned on the lights and activated her Innocence. She could see something moving around the corners, between the bookcases and under the papers, but stood her ground by the lights.

"Come on now brother, it's time to stop," she spoke carefully, always keeping an eye on the moving shadows. "I made you that special coffee you love," she added, twitching a bit when the shadow stopped and seemed to consider her.

"That's right, your favorite," she added, seeing it move again, this time more slowly towards her. She waited a few more seconds, before jumping in the air and back down, right atop the moving bundle. She hit hard, and stopped it from moving, yet it felt… off. Suddenly, it sizzled and sparks were sent flying, and she saw that it wasn't even human – it was one of Komui's Komlin robots. A second later, the lights were turned off and she heard someone call her name. Not a moment after, she felt someone grab her boots and pull her to the ground. Lena kicked it, but felt metal – another Komlin?

"I don't wanna hurt you~" came a soft call and she felt chills up her spine. "The others are evil! EVIL! That's why it's best you stay here~" she suddenly saw the office door open, three Innocences activating and the Komlins were destroyed. That however, caused them to topple onto her. Luckily, the three managed to dig her out quickly and rush out of the office, with cries of betrayal and promises of revenge coming after them.

Lenalee was taken to the infirmary, where she was given an onceover and found she had a mild concussion. Nothing to worry, they were assured, but she wouldn't be moving around much anytime soon.

* * *

Lavi was the next victim to try and fix the problem they made. He went in with his Innocence already activated, while Allen and Kanda kept by the door. He walked into the middle of the room, still being able to see due to his sharp eye, but extended his Hammer to hit the switch from there. And just in time, as someone was about to jump at him from behind. It let out a hiss and jumped away before the Bookman Jr. could even try and attack it. Unlike Lenalee and Kanda, Lavi had a long-range weapon if he wanted, and that just might help.

"C'mon chief, stop messin' around and let us help," he said cautiously, watching around the room and always glancing back at the lights.

"You took Lena!" the voice no longer sounded sweet, but took on a sinister and hateful tone. The redhead swallowed and spun around, trying to track down the source of the sound. But as soon as his back was to the lights, they turned off, and Lavi swung his Innocence around. It didn't hit anything, but after a few swings, when he had slowed down, he felt something behind him. He wasn't fast enough to try and stop it, as something hooked to the back of his shirt and sent him upwards.

"A-agh!" he let out, as breathing became hard. "It hurts! I'm choking!" he called out, hanging upside down as he swore something stood under him, laughing. "A-Allen! Y-Yuu!" he called and the doors were slammed open again, the two already swinging around their weapons. Kanda covered for them while Walker freed the redhead and they all ran out of the office yet again, only hearing laughter and 'Don't come back!'

* * *

Lavi was still able to go around after his… run in with Komui, yet refused to even look into the office. So he, along with Kanda, stayed outside as Allen braved the darkness. He was their last hope right now.

"Chief?" he called, Innocence at the ready. He was actually shaking a bit, but swallowed it and moved further. This time, there was not so much as an answer, as a roar. The bookshelf near him suddenly shook and tumbled, almost crushing him, but Walker managed to avoid it. However, he stepped too quickly on the littered papers and lost his footing, falling to his back. He heard laugher and something moving from the corner of his eye, so he used his hand to try and block it. Something smacked into it, let out a hiss and retreated, before finally turning off the lights.

Allen picked himself up quickly, almost losing his balance again, and braced himself for the attack which was sure to follow. And it came alright – at first just books, but then he felt something solid connected with his back, sending him spiraling forward. Before he could react, he felt something scrape against his neck, cutting off his air, before he felt a kick and he found himself rolling like a ball into the nearest wall.

Walker struggled to his feet and swung around his Innocence, only to hit nothing, while laughter flew in from every direction. Something squeaked to his right, and suddenly, another bookcase had dropped onto him. He let out a scream and saw the doors be blown open, light shining in, as his two friends dragged him out from under the case and out.

* * *

Allen ended up being in the infirmary, along with Lenalee and even Kanda and Lavi weren't let out until a few days later. Until then, no missions were given and the office was barred off to prevent Komui from leaving. However, when the days passed, the Science Department figured the man had calmed down enough to me checked on again.

And true as it was, Komui was found snoring on a pile of papers, muttering abound monsters and coffee. Kanda and Lavi very nearly went and killed the man, had the Head Nurse not practically tied them to their beds. Allen and Lena however, were very much relived that the man was back to normal, even if he didn't remember anything he did. That led to a very dramatic lie about how all four of them ended up hurt, but he bought it, so it was enough for them. The rest of the Order never spoke of the "Komui Coffee" incident ever again, and as new members came, it became a legend of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Like I said- confusing and stuff, but well, it was the first day.   
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed - if you did, review? I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
